The Dangers of Halloween
by SheikahHeart
Summary: Mello discovers a secret about L on the day of Halloween. A discussion with L leads to a long night of.. sex! O: Yeah, summary sucks, lol. Rated M, LxMello.


The Dangers of Halloween

Pairing: LxMello (But you know that already, don't you?)

By: ME! (cackles evilly and chokes)

Anyway, this chapter is set in Mello's POV.

WARNING: Just so no idiots say I didn't warn them, (but why the hell would they search for it if they don't like it?), this is YAOI. If you don't know what that is… It means [sexy, of course] males are screwing each other. What a nice mental image. :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, it belongs to who ever wrote it... I'm too lazy to go look at one of the manga books and check. The story IS mine though, so steal it, and I'll hunt your ass down so fast, you won't even be able to say grass. Hey, that rhymes...

A/N: Welp, this would be my third yaoi story, so, gentle critism is welcomed *coughcough**tolerated**coughcough* -brandishes pitchfork-. Any flames you leave, will immediately be fed to my friend Crispy. So, take that you lame flames.. Weeee. So, while Light Yagami does exist, he has no part in this story, therefore L is still alive. L we'll say it about twenty-four, and Mello is nineteen. Yay.

'_italics_ ' means someone's thinking.

Oh, and there will be notes in the story, just for extra humor. Yay? Yay.

* * *

I scrubbed the floor in the main hallway, sighing angrily. It was my punishment for stealing ten or twelve chocolate bars, but who's counting anyway? I still say it's not my fault. The other things I _could_ have done are much, much, worse than stealing chocolate. For instance, I could have tried to steal drugs from the kitchen lady. I _know_ she carries some weed on her. Maybe that's why Matt was so happy after dinner last night. Anyway, normally I would have gotten away with stealing all of that chocolate, but today was Halloween, when the veil parted between worlds, who believes that shit anyway? So, said chocolate was all for the younger master minds. They're so fucking smart, I'm sure they can find something other than chocolate to consume. Shove a fucking lollipop down their throats for crying out loud. And, isn't chocolate bad for you in large doses? Smart people shouldn't eat it then, since they have the knowledge of how bad it can be. Not to say that I'm stupid, because I consume and love chocolate, no _worship_ chocolate, but, you get the fucking point.

Sighing again, I unzipped my vest a bit to let cool air ghost across my chest since it was so fucking hot. I say fucking a lot, don't I? Whatever. Starting to tug the zipper down farther, I froze when I heard a giggle. Must be one of those fucking masterminds. Looking up, I scowled at a girl who attempted to stifle a giggle. Growling, I stood quickly so I loomed over her. [Insert pissed off Mello look.] "Can I help you somehow? Maybe give you a reason to go to the infirmary?" I shot her a look, willing her to shut the fuck up. She merely shrugged, much to my annoyance, and said, "I'm not really looking for a reason to go to the infirmary, but thank you for being so generous, Mello. I was just on my way to L's room." Avoiding the glare I was keeping on her, she edged past me, trying to use her body to hide the small bag she clutched in her hands. "What's in the bag?" "Something for L. I doubt you want to know, and if you do, go ask him yourself. Assuming he'll talk to you."

Watching her retreat down the hall, I kicked the bucket of soapy water, my mood lightening as I heard shrieks of surprise and outrage as water flooded into a few rooms. Serves the damn masterminds right. Teach them to steal my fucking chocolate ever again. (SB: Umm Mello? The chocolate wasn't for you, so how is it yours? And, didn't you technically steal it? Mello: Shut the fuck up, and get to the sex part already, dammit. SB: Pfft, make me. Mello: *points gun at SB's forehead* DO IT. SB: *runs away with Mello shooting at her.*) They didn't need the chocolate anyway, unlike me. I think we've established the fact that my world revolves around chocolate. And guns. Can't forget guns.

I was jerked out of my thoughts, when I heard a loud 'WUMP!' noise. Sprawled out on the floor was the same girl from ten fucking seconds ago. She sat up, and rubbed the back of her head, wincing at how tender it was. Bursting into a fit of laughter, I didn't see her arm slip out, grip my ankle, and yank me down onto the floor. Flailing, I cursed like a sailor as I landed on my ass. Glaring daggers at her, I didn't get a chance to say anything to her before she was up and off the floor. "I thought you should look your best, since L would like to speak to you. He didn't seem too happy, by the way. Wonder why." Shooting me a dismissive glance, she strutted down the hall and out of my sight.

Picking myself up, I brushed the dust off of me, and tried to ignore the fact that everytime I moved my legs, my leather pants squeaked because of the water on them. "Great, just fucking great. Wonder why he wants to see me, he's been here for a month and he's spoken to Near and Matt, but not me." Mentally cursing myself, I wondered when I had picked up the habit of talking to myself, and why L was upset with me. (SB: Gee Mello, you stole chocolate, you flooded a few roo- Mello: I DIDN'T FUCKING ASK YOU GOD DAMMIT! SB: -wails- I was just pointing out the obvious. Mello: Well don't! SB: If I give you a nude Matt, will you forgive me? Mello: Fuck no. SB: Nude _chocolate covered _ Matt?? Mello: *drools* Fuck yessss....)

Kicking the now empty bucket, I padded down the hall towards L's room, dreading what might happen to me. I didn't want to leave Wammy's, even though I was old enough to. Stopping in front of a set of double doors, I raised my hand to knock, barely touching the door as it swung open, revealing a pissed off looking L. [What would that look like exactly?? *ponders*] "Mello, how nice to see you. Please. Come. In. NOW." He swung the door open wider, and I walked in, sitting when he ordered me too. _'What the fuck L? I'm not a fucking dog.'_ Voicing my thoughts in a more pleasant way, I muttered, "I'm not a dog, L." He sat down in a chair across from me. "Your right. Your not a dog. Your just a naughty bitch who likes chocolate in large doses." My jaw dropped, and I stuttered. _'I could handle being ordered around like a dog, but being called a bitch? That was fucking degrading! FUCK DAMN SHIT FUCK! NOT ACCEPTABLE!'_ "Wow, that's kind of kinky L, wyjI didn't know you swung that way." I smirked. My gaze dropped down south a little.

"Mello, I need your attention up here." L said, shaking his head. "Are you sure?" I asked, winking suggestively. He narrowed his eyes and my attention quickly focused on him. No need to have him more pissed off than he already was. I felt a strange feeling, not like butterflies in my tummy kind of shit, but it was still a strange feeling nonetheless. I wondered sometimes what the fuck was wrong with me. (Sb: Mello, everything is wrong with you. Haven't you realized that yet? Mello: I don't recall asking you, fucker. Sb: Hey hey now, no need to be a bitch, bitch. Mello: … Fuck you. Sb: Nope, sorry. That's L's job, remember? Mello: Bitch…) Inhaling a large amount of air, I held it in for a moment and then let it out, trying to distract myself. Having certain thoughts while talking to L might not be such a good thing. Especially, since I had never thought about other males this way, but the feeling didn't feel so alien to me. I almost welcomed it, and I immediately blamed Matt. He must have slipped me some weed. He weeded my chocolate. Fuck Matt! Mmmm, fucking Matt… sounds like fun.

Taking a bite out of my chocolate bar, I watched L shift in his chair. "Mello, I am aware that you have been set to clean the main hallway, however, I don't think that's enough punishment for you. The Halloween Party is tonight, and you will not be attending. Hopefully keeping you away from chocolate will cure your addiction to it, and maybe it will teach you to not steal again, especially when you could have just _asked._" I blinked. I blinked again. And then, realization of what he just said hit me like a hammer strikes a nail. "But, you can't do that!" He raised an eyebrow. "I can, I will, and I just did. I'm sure you'll get over it."

Desperately looking for a retort, I blinked yet again, this time noticing that L had a small trail of blood running down the side of his mouth. Leaning forward, I wiped it off with my fingers and asked, "What happened? Your bleeding!" I started to panic slightly, not fully understanding why, I mean, after all it was just blood, and he jerked away from me quickly. "Nothing happened. I think you should… leave now." He shakily exhaled a breath I hadn't realized he was holding in. "Remember your punishment… bitch."

He stood up quickly, flashing an uneasy smile, and practically fled into the connecting bathroom. 'Wait, was that a..a… fang? What the hell…?' Feeling a little worried, I left L's room and headed towards the one I shared with Matt. I kicked the door open, and headed over to my bed, trying to ignore that horrible singing coming from the bathroom over the running water. Flopping down on the bed, I shoved my head under my pillow. A moment later, I let out an ear-splitting scream.

Yanking my head out from underneath the pillow, I hurled the pillow to the floor. Staring at me from where the pillow was only half a second ago, was a roach. It shot me a puppy-dog look, and I picked up a book, when the fuck did we get one of those?, smashing the pest into oblivion. "Mello, you overreact too much." Matt padded out of the bathroom wearing nothing. "Overreacting? Over-fucking-reacting my ass! It's a god damned roach!" He let out a sigh and walked over to the dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of _my _leather pants. "It's what you get for leaving half eaten bars of chocolate laying around. I've already told you that multiple times."

A shot a glare at his back. "You said you'd take care of them for me!" Matt tossed an apologetic look over his shoulder. "Sorry babe, was a bit occupied with.. something." I snorted. "Right, Near. I forgot. But of course it would be too hard on you to do me one little favor, oh no." He pouted. "You know I didn't mean to do it, isn't that enough to make you happy?" I raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But you'll forgive me, won't you Mello?" He licked my cheek, and pulled the pants on. With an extra wiggle to his hips, he left the room, no doubt in my mind, headed straight for Near's room. "Matt! You're a fucking… whore!" He laughed and called back, "I know!"

Returning my gaze to what was left of the roach, I scowled and flicked it's body parts off of the bed. I'd have to change the sheet soon, but I didn't feel like doing it now. Putting the pillow back in place, I lay down on my side and watched the clock. 'Damn, it's only 2 PM. I'm so fucking bored!' Rolling over to my other side, I closed my eyes and willed myself to go into unconsciousness.

I slipped into what seemed like a long nap, but what really turned out to be only a few minutes. 'Fuck this shit to hell and back, I'm going back to L.' Rolling off the bed, I left the room, closing the door on my way out. I didn't know why, no one in Wammy's would walk into the room for fear of me or Matt jumping them. Walking through the halls, I passed a room and heard a shaky cry of pleasure and snickered to myself silently. Apparently Matt wasn't the dominate one in his relationship. "Matt! Keep it down! You wouldn't want to startle the children!" Musical laughter followed the comment, and I was fairly fucking sure that it was Near's laughter because I know that Matt sure as fuck didn't laugh like that.

Continuing down the hallway and turning the corner, I stopped yet again in front of the double doors. Quietly opening the one of the doors, I saw, much to my surprise, L and Watari arguing.

"L, I'm only going to say it once again! You need to feed! And you need fresh blood! Not disgusting, pig's blood that was recently frozen! Take mine for heaven's sake!" L shook his head. "Watari... you are OLD. I cannot see how your blood would be considered FRESH." Watari let out a cry of frustration. "Well fine! If you won't drink from me, then who _will_ you drink from?" L chewed on his lip silently, obviously thinking, and I noticed that he did indeed have fangs. His eyes suddenly focused on me and what looked like hurtful longing flashed through his eyes. "Mello…" He whispered. Watari practically choked and spluttered, "W-w-what?!" L started to move towards me, and Watari finally spotted me and paled. A few moments of silence as L approached me, and then I bolted.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was running, all I knew was that the doors in the hallway were flying past me. I kept running, until I found myself in the attic. Panting, I collapsed on the dusty sofa, sneezing violently as the dust exploded in different directions. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!' I was, to put it lightly, freaked out and very confused. It was Halloween, so maybe L was just pretending to be a vampire.. 'No, he doesn't participate in dressing up for Halloween, he just gets a lot of sweets, but..' I closed my eyes, and let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding in. The best course of action would be to talk to L about this, but I really, really, _really, _didn't want to.

Sneezing again, I stood up and dusted my pants off, proceeding to walk slowly back to L's room. As I walked back, I spotted a panicked Watari and slipped into the shadows of the hallway. 'Thank god that I love wearing all of this dark leather.' Sliding along the wall silently, I passed Watari and found myself in front of the doors that were suddenly becoming very familiar. I slipped into the room quietly, shutting the door behind me and locking it as well. L was sitting in his chair with his head lowered. "Vampire." His head shot up and he gave me that pained look of longing again. "Mello.. I was going to te-" I cut him off and asked, "Does Near know?" He shook his head and the emotion in his eyes disappeared. "Then it's.. some what alright. So, you are in fact a vampire, then?" He nodded and returned his gaze to the floor. I didn't know why, but I wanted to so badly just hold him, and yet at the same time I wanted him to stay away from me.

"I'm not going to hate you, but I do want some explanations." He nodded, head still bowed and said so softly that I almost missed it, "What would you like explained?" I slowly approached the chair across from him and murmured, "Everything." L mumbled something about me wanting to know to much, but he sucked in a breath of air and raised his head to meet my gaze. "You do owe me, L." He nodded and said, "I have no memory of being turned into a vampire, and I don't know who turned me. Watari found me, beaten and bloodied behind the orphanage."

I stiffened, and wondered who in God's name would want to beat L up. Then I realized that pretty much any criminal L had gotten locked away would probably want to beat him up. I don't know why I bothered asking myself such stupid questions. "So, do you need blood everyday, or every other day?" "Everyday, surely you've seen Melissa carrying a paper bag down the hall everyday?"

I mumbled, "So, that's what she was carrying in the bags." L's eyes flicked from my face to the floor, as if he was afraid that maintaining eye contact would send me running off again.

"I drink animal blood, mainly so I don't have to drink human blood." I cocked my head and asked, "What's wrong with human blood?" "Everything. It tastes disgusting unless it's from your mate. Vampires are destined to have one mate, and one mate only. You understand?" "Yea, I get it, but _how _do you tell who's your mate?" L sighed, obviously a little tired of me asking all of these questions. "Singing blood." I raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Singing blood." He repeated. "What the fuck is singing blood?" I stared at L, waiting for him to make eye contact with me. After a minute or two he did, and said quietly, "Most vampires are drawn to particular people, most of the time a human. The reason for this is singing blood. It calls the vampire to its mate."

I decided to walk out on a limb and ask him something I would have normally ignored and chucked into a closet. "Does… the person with singing blood… Is he or she attracted to the vampire as well?" L's eyes flashed with what looked like hope, before he responded. "Sometimes, but only if the possible bond is strong. Some vampires accidently kill their mates, because the call of the blood isn't strong enough. So, it just depends on how strong the calling is." I chewed on my lip, somewhat understanding what was happening to me. I was drawn to L, but I didn't know if he was drawn to me. "So, my blood.. It calls to you, doesn't it?"

He studied me for a few minutes, his eyes never leaving mine. It was a little unnerving, but I held his gaze. "I'm not going to ask you why you asked me that, but I will ask you this: Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" I nodded slowly, shifting uncomfortably in my chair. He finally blinked slowly and spoke softly, "No, your blood does not call to me."

I went rigid, shock and sadness ripping through my core, followed by excruciating heartbreak. And then, after I had managed to choke back a cry of pain, another feeling rippled through me. A feeling, that told me that L was lying to me. "Your lying…" I whispered, desperate for him to admit that he was indeed lying to me, and that he was sorry, but it was necessary. However, it didn't quite work out that way. L smiled at me, his eyes lighting up, and he launched himself out of his chair and into my lap, and pressed his lips to mine quickly. Said chair decided it couldn't take the sudden weight added to it and it tipped over backwards, sending me flailing to the floor. L smiled, and murmured, "You know, I don't normally celebrate Halloween, but I could make an exception for this. Besides, it IS my birthday Mel.." He rocked his hips suggestively against mine, letting out a small noise similar to a purr.

"Oh fuck.." I shivered slightly, and wondered what the hell I was really getting myself into.

* * *

A/N: Just like me to leave you at the best part. :]

As for the side comments that are in the story.. I was writing this during school and couldn't resist them, I hope they don't trip you all up too much. ."


End file.
